marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Summary Doctor Strange (real name Stephen Vincent Strange) is the main protagonist of the 2016 film Doctor Strange. Originally a very accomplished yet arrogant neurosurgeon, Strange suffered severe nerve damage to his hands in a car accident, rendering him incapable of continuing his work. When all western medicines failed to heal the injuries, Strange traveled to Kamar-Taj in Nepal in search of another means of healing (Having been told of a paralyzed man who traveled there and afterwards managed to walk again), before being drawn into the world of magic by an old and mysterious woman known as the Ancient One. Over the course of the next several months, Strange would be taught the mystical arts, learning very difficult magic far faster than most of his fellow pupils. Eventually, due to the battles with Kaecelius and the near release of the extradimensional Dormammu, Strange is named the Master of the New York Sanctum and the leader of the Masters of the Mystic Arts due to the Ancient One's death. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''9-C physically, High 7-A with Magic | 9-B physically, Likely 5-A with Magic Name: Stephen Vincent Strange, Doctor Strange Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown at the time of his death Classification: Human, Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, Former Neurosurgeon Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics (Later Superhuman Physical Characteristics), Genius Intelligence, Magic Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Barrier Creation, Reality Warping, Limited Spatial Manipulation, Astral Projection, Limited Soul Manipulation (Can harm and kill souls when in astral form, but the latter is only when provided with enough energy from outside), BFR (Can trap people in the Mirror Dimension, a parallel dimension that mirrors the real world. Also threw Loki into a portal and made him keep falling through dimensions for 30 minutes), Flight with the Cloak of Levitation, Portal Creation and Interdimensional Travel with a Sling Ring, Time Manipulation and Precognition with the Eye of Agamotto(Capable of accelerating, reversing and looping time, and capable of affecting timeless beings. Saw into 14,000,605 possible alternate future timelines to discover a way of defeating Thanos), Time Stop, Teleportation(Capable of effortlessly teleporting both himself and those around him), Matter Manipulation & Transmutation(Transformed a teacup into a large glass of beer, and refilled the drink after Thor emptied it. Transformed a "Black Hole" into a group of butterflies), Duplication, Resistance to Time Stop, Weapon Mastery, Air Manipulation Attack Potency:''' '''Street level physically (Traded blows with Kaecilius, who casually decapitated a man with a blade), Large Mountain level with Magic (Fought with Kaecilius. Doesn't consider Ultron a threat) | Wall level'''physically (Should be comparable to his own durability), Likely '''Large Planet level with Magic (Fought Thanoswhen the Titan was in possession of Four Infinity Stones, and held his own against him better than anyone else. Attempted to trap Thanos within a Mirror Dimension wall, forcing him to use the Power Stone to break free, and later restrained the Titan with a number of Magic Energy Whips, forcing the Titan to use a combination of the Power Stone and the Soul Stone to break free. Thanos later went as far as to praise Strange for his power and skill.) Speed:''' '''High Hypersonic (Should be comparable to the Ancient One, who reacted to and blocked a magic arrow that crossed hundreds of meters in seconds. Likely at least comparable in speed to characters such as Ultron, due to not considering him a threat) | At least High Hypersonic (Comparable to Thanos and Avengers such as Iron Man) Lifting Strength:''' '''Regular Human Striking Strength:''' '''Street Class | Wall Class Durability:''' '''Street level physically (Took attacks from Kaecilius), Large Mountain level with Magic Barriers (Can stop magical attacks from sorcerers that are as powerful as himself) | Wall level physically (Endured being hurled around by Ebony Maw and Thanos, and hit with chunks of debris and people. Got hit by Ebony Maw's spikes), Likely Large Planet level with Magic Shields (Blocked a Power Stone-powered energy blast from Thanos, and later undid an attack generated by the Space Stone) Stamina:''' Above average (Even after suffering impalement, Strange still had enough strength in him to open a portal halfway across the world and receive treatment) Range:' Standard melee range, several meters with magic, Planetary with portals '''Standard Equipment:' Cloak of Levitation, Sling Ring, Eye of Agamotto Intelligence:''' Genius (Possesses Eidetic Memory. Was one of the most renowned neurosurgeons in the whole world, having performed operations that were thought impossible by most other doctors. Incredibly talented in the Mystic Arts despite his initial incredulity and difficulties, teaching himself numerous complex techniques by reading advanced forbidden tomes literally overnight.) '''Weaknesses: Rather arrogant and believes himself to be infallible, without magic. The nerve damage in Strange's hands makes it all but impossible to use them properly, suffering immense pain when punching enemies. Cannot use spells or activate the Eye of Agamotto if his arms are restrained. Key: Pre-Infinity War | Infinity War